


Batgirl Begins

by Batfanfrombackintheday (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Death Threats, Drama, Forced Marriage, Gen, Kidnapping, Possible Future Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: Another tale from Batman 1966 - 68Every day in Gotham City brings surprises, but this day was going to top them all.If you don't believe it just wait. . . just wait and see!Not my best writing will be an orphaned work.





	Batgirl Begins

 

* * *

** In the Batcave, **

 

 Batman and Robin arrive back at the Batcave after defeating Catwoman again.

 

Bruce tells Dick that they're due to meet with Bruce's friend James Gordon, Clancy O'Hara, and James' daughter, Barbara, for an evening of opera.

Dick tries to avoid going by offering to stay at home to catch up on his homework, but Bruce persuades him that a night of music appreciation is in Dick's best interest.

Besides, Jim was setting up the first date between Bruce and Barbara, and Bruce was eager to meet her.

 

* * *

 

**At Gotham's Central Library,**

 

A call comes in for librarian Barbara. It's her dad calling to remind her of tonight's opera engagement.

Barbara says that she remembers that they're all meeting at her apartment at seven that evening.

Barbara leaves work and heads for home, excited for tonight and her evening with Bruce Wayne.

 

She soon arrives home and starts the elevator to her apartment, but when the doors close Penguin opens the service hatch and abducts Barbara through the elevator's ceiling.

 

At seven, Jim and Clancy arrive at Barbara's apartment dressed for the opera and ring the doorbell, but there's no answer.

The afternoon paper is still on her doormat notes Clancy who picks it up to bring it in with him.

He wonders idly if Barbara had gone out for just a moment.

 

Jim uses his emergency key to let them in and finds Barbara's apartment is still dark.

It appears that she hasn't even arrived home from work, which she'd left hours ago.

Bruce and Dick arrive shortly, with Bruce asking about Barbara, who is apparently missing.

 

* * *

 

**In the apartment next to Barbara's own,**

 

Barbara is sitting tied to a chair and gagged, while Penguin and his henchmen reveal that Barbara will soon marry Penguin.

The Penguin's plan is to become family to the commissioner to avoid prosecution.

Barbara initially refuses to marry Penguin until she sees their 'Plan B' which is demonstrated by his henchmen firing deadly shots at a life-sized prop of her father, after which she finds that she has no choice but to submit to his demands.

One of the henchmen playing lookout tells Penguin that Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson have now joined the commissioner and police chief in Barbara's apartment.

Penguin sends his henchmen to find and bring back a minister to perform the nuptials.

 

* * *

 

**Next door the phone rings in Barbara's apartment,**

and James answers.

 

The Penguin is on the line and says that he's calling to ask if anything happens to be missing.

Jim is outraged and speechless, discerning that the Penguin has his daughter.

 

Bruce grabs the phone from Jim and attempts to pay Penguin the ransom for Barbara's safe return.

Penguin says that this isn't a ransom demand, and tells them to check the society page in today's paper, then hangs up.

 

There's a wedding announcement posted in the paper with the Penguin's forthcoming marriage to Barbara Gordon.

Bruce reassured his friend that Barbara was probably abducted against her will and driven somehow to agree with Penguin's intimidation.

 

Bruce says he's in no mood for the opera under the circumstances and heads back home with Dick to be ready when Jim calls for Batman and Robin.

 

Jim and Clancy return to police headquarters to summon Batman and Robin for their assistance in locating Penguin and rescuing Jim's daughter.

 

* * *

 

  **In a nearby church,**

 

Alfred and his friend the minister are having tea and discussing the upcoming church supper fundraiser.

Alfred had long been a help and the minister hopes that he will help out again this year, to which Alfred heartily agrees.

 

Penguin's henchmen break into the reverend's study with their guns drawn and ask which one of them is the minister.

Alfred speaks up to protect his friend and asks them why they're seeking a minister.

They say that they need a minister fast to perform a wedding or one of them will get shot.

Alfred selflessly volunteers that he is the minister and offers to go with them at gunpoint, leaving the actual minister open-mouthed.

Alfred activates a radio signal in his belt buckle to alert Batman and Robin.

* * *

 

**In the Batcave,**

Batman and Robin get the call from the commissioner and work with the Bat-computer to determine possible locations for Penguin's lair.

In the meanwhile, they receive Alfred's emergency signal and beacon.

His alert is moving, but when it stops the location coincides exactly with one of Penguin's possible hideouts.

They realize that Alfred's likely been abducted by the Penguin as well.

They take the Batmobile to hopefully find and rescue Barbara Gordon, thanks to Alfred's signal.

 

* * *

 

**Back at the apartment next door,**

Alfred is shoved into the locked room where the potential bride is supposed to be waiting to get married to the Penguin and sees a young woman climbing out of the window, and a seated dummy dressed in the wedding dress.

She asks him as a minister to keep her secret, but Alfred has no idea what she's talking about, saying he doesn't know of any secret of hers.

Barbara edges along the window ledge to her own terrace enters her bedroom and heads to her dressing table.

She pushes a button underneath which turns a section of the wall around, and a costume and wig are revealed hanging by a mirror on the other side.

 

Soon, attired in her Batgirl costume, she's back through the terrace entrance at the apartment next door again shortly after Batman and Robin arrive to rescue her.

She overhears Penguin threatening to teach Batman and Robin a lesson to remember.

She announces herself as Batgirl and says that she wants to learn the lesson as well, surprising them all.

None of them had ever heard of Batgirl.

Penguin complains he's now surrounded by bats and sends out his men to fight them all.

Batgirl helps Batman and Robin fight off Penguin's henchmen, and Batman thanks her for her skillful assistance.

While nobody's watching her she steals the key to the bedroom where she's supposed to be locked in with the minister, hopefully giving her time to change clothes and to return via the window ledge once again.

Batman and Robin attempt to pick the lock open and are about to ask Batgirl if she can spare a hairpin but find that she's already left.

 

As they work on the door Penguin regains consciousness and gasses them both and they collapse to the floor.

His goons bag up Batman, Robin, the 'minister', and 'Barbara' into huge laundry bags.

 

From the window ledge, Batgirl sees the large and apparently heavy bags being tossed over the balcony into an open-backed truck with Penguin and his men following by jumping down from the window to join their hostages, and the truck takes off.

Batgirl's soon back in her apartment and opens up a hidden elevator holding her Batgirl motorcycle.

She exits the building through a false wall and follows Penguin's truck to his other hideout.

 

* * *

 

  **At Penguin's second hideout,**

Batman and Robin are suspended on a crane within their bags and are about to be dunked into a tank of boiling water like teabags.

Penguin looks to retrieve his bride to be from one of the bags but finds that the bag contains Alfred instead of Barbara.

He tries to open the second bag, but Alfred stumbles into the Penguin, knocking him over as Alfred excuses himself for his clumsiness.

Penguin angrily says that he will kill him after he's finished performing the wedding ceremony.

 

Batgirl bursts through the door.

Penguin asks what she's doing there uninvited, and Batgirl quips that she simply adores weddings.

She slides down the banister and begins beating up on Penguin's henchmen, as Penguin sneaks away and hides safely away from the fighting.

 

Alfred uses the distraction to hide "Barbara's" bag behind some equipment, then frees Batman and Robin, who join Batgirl in successfully fighting off Penguin's goons.

 

Penguin and his henchmen and bagged up and hung from hooks on the wall by Batman and Robin, while Batgirl speaks to Alfred.

 

She overheard him speak to Batman earlier saying that he was Bruce Wayne's butler, and she says that he tricked her into revealing her dual identity.

Alfred explains that it was only done to safeguard his friend the actual minister, and he meant no deception to her at all.

Batgirl accepts his explanation and tries to get him to honor his promise to keep her secret anyway, but Alfred hesitates.

 

She tells him that as a gentleman's gentleman, he must honor their agreement, explaining that she'd be otherwise useless as a crimefighter.

Alfred eventually concedes and gives his word to Barbara to never tell a soul.

She runs off to replace the fake Barbara in the bag as Batman and Robin are finishing up.

 

They turn to thank her for her help once again, but she's already disappeared.

Batman asks Alfred where Batgirl is, and he says that she mentioned that she had some urgent business to attend to.

Batman frees Barbara, now wearing a wedding gown, from her entrapment.

 

Barbara admits that she was rather helpless to Batman and Robin through this entire ordeal, and she wishes that she'd been of more help to them.

They discuss Batgirl's sudden appearance and disappearance, and Batman and Robin wonder where she's gone to, and if they'll ever see her again.

Barbara asks them who this Batgirl is, and they admit that they don't know.

Alfred says that there's probably a good chance that Batgirl will show up again someday.

 

 End.


End file.
